Drowning in Murky Water
by RorschachinBlueJeans
Summary: Struggle of two girls against the human world. When the meet Nightcrawler it gets worse. Until they meet them. Rating may go up. Just a warning.Oh by the way this is just the beginning. much more to come. Please reveiw!HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

X-Men Fan Fiction 1

Based on mix of movies, comics, and graphic novels.

Disclaimer: I own none of the X-Men characters, places, plots, etc.

Don't shoot me for people out of character. I don't want to die!

The students of North High were in an uproar. The school board had just okayed

the trip to Germany. Two girls in particular were finding it hard to conceal their excitement. On there way home they recited German phrases back and forth. Once they got near Mia's house their conversation took on a more serious tone.

" What if our parents say we can't go?", Olivia asked in a hushed voice.

" Why would they say we can't go? We do all our chores, and homework. We're like model children.", Mia looked ahead of her with confidence.

"Well, because of our conditions. What if we can't control it? What if we hurt

someone? What will we do then?", Olivia started shaking uncontrollably. Mia grabbed her arms and looked her straight in the eyes.

" Olivia! Calm down! We'll do what we do best. Disappear. No one will ever find us. Not our parents and definitely not S.H.E.I.L.D. I will never let anyone hurt you! Do you understand?", Olivia nodded, and slowly stopped shaking. They walked the rest of the way silently.

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Ha ha ha. I swear Olivia, if you try to hook me up with any German guys.

I will kill you. Got it?", Mia said through fits of laughter.

" Oh come on. You need to start dating. I bet you will find someone really hot, then fall madly in love. Running away to the hidden caves of the Bavarian Mountains.", Olivia finished packing the last of her cloths for the trip, then turned to Mia. She took on a serious attitude. " But seriously, I have a feeling were won't

be coming home from Bavaria. Back to the U.S. maybe, but not home." They sat staring at each other for a long time. All was quiet when they went to sleep that night.

"Mia! MIA! GET UP! We're going to be late for the plane. Let's go!"

Then Olivia disappeared out her bedroom door. Mia ran after her grabbing her bag on the way. Once they got on the air plane a couple of hours later, they were annoyed and fearful. What if it got the best of them? What if they hurt someone?

What if they had to run?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the X-Men stuff, for lack of better words.

Author's Note:This chapter is purely for my little fan girl Dragoncat! She is the one who asked for more so I shall give her more. Thanks for the support my friend. Anyways please review!

Someone Like Me

Mia stared out the window of the plane as Olivia slept peacefully beside her. Mia really only had one reason for leaving the states... To get away from Magneto and his demands. She was more afraid of him then Stryker... Even after all the experiments her preformed on her. Magneto was the one who do her the most harm. But for now all Mia had to worry about was remembering how to say the German words she had learned. Well that, and controlling her powers in Germany so she and Olivia wouldn't be discovered. Mia thought hard about this as she fell asleep.  
>The girls woke to the sound of the flight attendant calling for everyone to turn off their electronic devices before they land. Olivia giggled as she realized they were actually in Germany. Mia smiled and patted her friends arm. Mia gasped as a sharp pain and a clear popped into her head. Professor Xavier again. As usual she ignored it and continued to get off the plane.<br>"What was that all about?" Olivia asked, as they exited the terminal and headed for customs. Mia glared at her friend and then answered reluctantly.  
>"Xavier. He is trying to get me to come to Westchester again. I wish he would just leave me alone." Olivia's eyes grew wide at this statement. Mia immediately back tracked on the thought. " Don't worry! He doesn't know about you. No one does. I've kept you a secret. I'm the only one anyone is after." Mia stared forward and ignored any other comments Olivia had on the matter. The first thing they did after the teacher let them leave her side for lunch, was look at the different posters hanging around. The one that caught Mia's attention was the one about a blue boy who looked a little older than her and Olivia. She stared for several minutes before Olivia noticed. Mia glared at Olivia for breaking her concentration. "Hey I was trying to read that! Stop getting in the way!" Olivia sulked off to read another poster. A few minutes later Mia joined her, beaming. " I read it! The boy is the Incredible Nightcrawler! He's part of the Munich Circus! Not sure what his power is though..." He is all they talked about for hours.<p>

Author's Note 2: Sorry that this chapter is so short! I'm still working out the kinks of the story. More to come soon! 


End file.
